


Shine, the Weather's Fine

by butyoumight



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-10
Updated: 2007-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It was raining. Frank would remember that later.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine, the Weather's Fine

**Author's Note:**

> My fiancé and I totally case-studied the use of seat belts in this fic before I wrote it.

It was raining. Frank would remember that later. A cold, torrential rain that got his cigarette wet when he flicked ash out the barely cracked window. The sound of the rain falling drowned out Gerard's static riddled radio, so Gerard turned the radio off instead.

The windows filled with steamy condensation as soon as Frank had rolled up the window, Gerard reached up to turn on the light. Half of the vents didn't open properly, so the heat was solely on their feet, making gooseflesh rise on Frank's arms.

The clock had just changed over to three o'clock when Gerard moved, the few shots of vodka he and Frank probably shouldn't have shared before the drive catching up with him. He moved easily over the center console, straddling Frank's hips and capturing Frank's mouth with his own.

Frank melted easily into the kiss, parting his lips and tugging gently on Gerard's lower lip with his teeth. Gerard made a soft purring noise as he paid particular attention to Frank's lip ring.

Frank moaned softly when Gerard's hips pressed sharply against his own, hoping against hope that maybe this time, they would go further than just a drawn out make-out session that while enjoyable, always left him wanting.

He hadn't admitted it, not even to himself, but he wanted Gerard properly. He wanted to know Gerard in that most intimate way. Maybe this time he could get it.

He pushed up against Gerard, grinding their hips together properly, only breaking the kiss for moments at a time, panting against one another's faces as they struggled to catch their breath.

Gerard whimpered softly at the way Frank writhed beneath him, his subconscious begging to take control. An idea began to blossom as one hand trailed flat across Frank's chest, groping in all the right places and pausing to finger the seatbelt still tight across Frank's chest.

He refused to entertain it as anything more than a dark fantasy until Frank was wiggling properly beneath him, grinding his suddenly obvious erection against Gerard's thigh.

Gerard moved with Frank, holding Frank's attention with his mouth and his knee even as one hand slipped down the side of the car seat, tugging on the handle and leaning forward, the seat back going almost completely horizontal.

The kiss broke for a moment, Frank blinking, eyebrows making question marks, a pleased and hopeful smile on his lips. "Gerard-"

Gerard took Frank's hands, threading their fingers, and promptly resumed the kiss, distracting Frank as he lifted his arms above his head.

By this point, with Frank moving insistently beneath him, each shift sending delicious friction through Gerard's jeans and right to his cock, Gerard was completely out of his mind.

Acting on purest reflex, he reached with one hand for the back seatbelt, tugging a little slack lose and quickly circling one of Frank's wrists twice. The second wrist was bound as quickly as the first, and Gerard wasn't sure how he knew how to loop the seatbelt around itself to hold, but it wasn't long before Frank's wrists were held tight above his head.

This time, the kiss broke proper, and Gerard found himself grinning darkly down at the young man squirming between his legs, tugging reflexively on his bound wrists, eyes flicking up to take in the twisting grey belt holding him still.

"Gerard-"

"Shh." Gerard shifted a bit, pushing the lap belt still circling Frank's hips down a bit, pressing it down just over Frank's erection. While one hand cupped Frank's cheek, thumb stroking gently at his cheek bone, the other hand reached to tug sharply on the belt, removing any slack over Frank's hips.

The boy moaned sharply when he realized that he couldn't lift his hips against Gerard anymore, his entire body trembling weakly as he whimpered. "Oh, Gerard. Please."

Gerard looked over every inch of Frank stretched beneath him, each muscle in his taught arms noticeably rippling, tiny tears that may or may not have been prompted by more than pain and longing gathering in the corners of his eyes.

Gerard decided then that he wanted Frank to cry.

He tugged loose a length of slack from the seatbelt, making a quick loop and promptly slipped it over Frank's head. The seatbelt locked and automatically withdrew, pulling it taught and constricting another soft plea in Frank's throat. His eyes went wide, his arms tugging sharply on the belt twining around his wrists as he reflexively tried to free his throat and regain his breath.

Gerard couldn't help but smile, proud, both hands now free to cup Frank's face, stroking gently with his fingertips, leaning in and kissing breathless lips.

Frank twisted slightly, as well as he could, thrashing a bit, and the tears Gerard had become so intent on causing filled Frank's eyes and spilled down his cheeks, wetting Gerard's fingertips. Frank's throat was properly constricted now, he could barely manage a tiny whistling breath.

Gerard's hands moved down, stroking lovingly over Frank's chest once more, pressing down (though needlessly) on his hips, and then moving one hand down to press pointedly on Frank's cock.

Frank thrashed again, making a soft sound that Gerard knew would have been painfully loud if Frank currently had the capability.

As Gerard worked one hand against Frank, grinding against the boy's thigh, his free hand moved up, fingertips gathering more of Frank's tears, painting Frank's lips with the salt, the whistling sound of Frank's struggling breaths almost enough to get Gerard off right then and there.

Frank's hips bucked properly when he came, the tug on the belt across his lap drawing the length around his throat tighter, cutting short every hint of breath. His eyes flew open, blood shot and damp, his mouth working weakly, like a fish out of water, and he gave Gerard a look that Gerard couldn't even describe properly, if asked. Some combination of devotion and perhaps love, submission and maybe broken pride, but the one thing that made Gerard come groaning Frank's name was the complete lack of fear.

Frank trusted Gerard completely, even with a seatbelt wound so tight around his neck that he couldn't breathe, trembling weakly beneath Gerard with his arms bound and probably bruised, Frank still trusted Gerard to keep him safe.

Gerard came back into himself with a shuddering gasp, somehow loosening the belt around Frank's neck without hurting him further, pressing the button to release the belt over his lap. He pressed his lips to Frank's throat, grimacing slightly at the obvious bruises that had already formed.

He released Frank's wrists carefully, not surprised but certainly embarrassed to find traces of blood on his fingers when he drew Frank's hands down, moving his lips to kiss the tiny cuts and wide bruises tracing nearly to Frank's elbow.

His voice was soft, fearful. "I'm sorry, Frank, I'm so sorry."

Frank couldn't respond for a long while as he struggled to catch enough breath to speak, his eyes slowly clearing from glazed to glinting.

When he did speak, it was mostly silent, his abused throat unable to create more than just the lightest whisper. If his lips hadn't been pressed to Gerard's ear, Gerard might not have heard him.

"When can we do that again?"

Gerard blinked, startled, and then slid his arms around Frank, holding the boy close.

It was raining. Frank would remember that always.


End file.
